Zabójstwo
thumb|right|127pxZabójstwo (ang. Homicide) – najprostszy sposób na pozbycie się jakiejś osoby w Yandere Simulator. Do tej czynności zostało wprowadzonych kilka rodzajów broni. Klikając na klawiaturze lub X''' na kontrolerze, będąc przy uczniu, gracz automatycznie zabija. Klawisz (klawiatura) lub '''A (kontroler) również służy do zabijania, jednak używa się go przy topieniu, spychaniu ucznia z dachu itp. Rozgrywka Jeśli zaatakuje się ucznia, przed swoją śmiercią krzyknie, a więc jeśli zabijemy go w pobliżu innych uczniów, zareagują. Gdy zostanie zabity, upadnie, a wokół niego pojawi się kałuża krwi. Gdy Yandere-chan zabije kogoś bronią, jej mundurek zostanie ubrudzony krwią, a sama bohaterka będzie miała uszczerbek na swojej psychice. Im więcej uczniów zabije, tym bardziej psychika Yandere-chan będzie spadać. Każdy, kto został zabity, nie wróci do szkoły następnego dnia chyba, że zresetujemy tydzień. Od aktualizacji z 15 sierpnia 2016 roku można zabić nauczycieli oraz z nimi walczyć, tak jak z uczniami heroicznymi. Aby to zrobić, Ayano musi posiadać minimalnie drugi poziom wychowania fizycznego. Jeżeli uda nam się wygrać walkę, to Yandere-chan zabije nauczyciela wbijając mu broń w brzuch. Świadkowie Jeżeli uczeń zobaczy zwłoki/morderstwo będzie reagować na różne sposoby. Jak na razie zostało dodane 9 osobowości uczniów: samotnik, pupilek nauczyciela, złośliwy, tchórz, dusza towarzystwa, heroiczny, fonoholik, niebezpieczny oraz kruchy. Dusza Towarzystwa Jeśli będzie świadkiem morderstwa, ucieknie do rogu dziedzińca i zadzwoni na policję. Gdy zobaczy Yandere-chan idącą w kierunku grupy zacznie krzyczeć, co zwróci uwagę uczniów. Jeśli ponownie będzie świadkiem morderstwa kucnie przerażona. Jeżeli dusza towarzystwa będzie świadkiem morderstwa w grupie składającej się z co najmniej czwórki uczniów, razem z pozostałymi świadkami zaatakuje Ayano, co skutkuje zakończeniem. Następnego dnia uczeń nie będzie chciał z nami rozmawiać i będzie się starał przekonać wszystkich, że to Yandere-chan dokonała morderstwa co obniży jej reputację. Heroiczny Gdy będzie świadkiem morderstwa od razu pobiegnie w stronę Yandere-chan usiłując ją obezwładnić. Aby wygrać walkę należy mieć jak najwyższy poziom siły lub być członkiem klubu sztuki walk. Samotnik Gdy odkryje zwłoki, będzie uciekał ze szkoły i wezwie policję, dając graczowi 5 minut na pozbycie się dowodów. Jeśli graczowi uda się to zrobić, policja nie będzie w stanie znaleźć żadnych dowodów, a Yandere-chan nie zostanie aresztowana. Można jednak wyrzucić dowody i zostawić zwłoki na terenie szkoły, ponieważ policja nadal nie będzie mogła udowodnić Yandere-chan morderstwa. Pupilek Nauczyciela Jeśli odkryje zwłoki to pobiegnie do swojego ulubionego nauczyciela i powie mu o tym, co się stało. Nauczycielka poprosi ucznia, aby zaprowadził ją do ciała. Jeśli znajdzie ciało, będzie nad nim czuwać a potem wezwie policję, która zjawi się za 5 minut. Jeśli nauczyciel zobaczy Yandere-chan całą we krwi/z bronią/jak kogoś zabija/przeciąga ciało/jest szalona, nauczyciel będzie zakładać, że to ona popełniła morderstwo i będzie ją gonić . Jeżeli pupilek nauczyciela będzie świadkiem morderstwa w grupie składającej się z co najmniej czwórki uczniów, razem z pozostałymi świadkami zaatakuje Ayano, co skutkuje Game Over. Jeśli uda nam się pozbyć ciała oraz wszystkich dowodów i nauczycielka z uczniem przybiegną na miejsce zdarzenia, skarci ona ucznia za to, że marnuje jej czas na jakieś żarty, pozostawiając go w szoku do końca dnia. Student będzie się starał przekonać innych uczniów, że Yandere-chan popełniła morderstwo, wpływając negatywnie na jej reputację. Gdy więcej, niż jeden uczeń z osobowością pupilka nauczyciela zobaczy morderstwo/ciało, tylko ten, który dotrze pierwszy do swojej nauczycielki opowie jej o zajściu, a reszta schowa się w swoich klasach. Mściwy Złośliwy uczeń będąc świadkiem morderstwa osoby, przez którą jest gnębiony lub osoby z niską reputacją pogratuluje Ayano zabójstwa oraz obieca nikomu nie powiedzieć co widział, po czym ucieka. Następnego dnia, gdy będziemy chcieli z nim porozmawiać, przekonuje nas, że nikomu nic nie powiedział. Nie chce mimo to z nami rozmawiać, gdyż nie chce by uważano, że ma coś z tym wspólnego. Gdy natomiast ujrzy śmierć każdej innej osoby to ucieknie ze szkoły i wezwie policję. Tchórz Tchórze, gdy zobaczą morderstwo będą stać przez chwilę błagając o litość i obiecując, że nikomu nic nie powiedzą. Następnego dnia, podczas próby rozmowy z tym uczniem będzie nas przekonywał, że nic nikomu nie powiedział oraz będzie prosił by go nie krzywdzić. Fonoholik Gdy uczeń będący fonoholikiem zobaczy zwłoki lub mordującą Yandere-chan, zrobi temu zdjęcie i wyśle je na policję. Gdy uczeń wyśle zdjęcie Ayano ze zwłokami na policję, a ona nie zabije go, to otrzyma złe zakończenie, Wyeksponowana. Po wysłaniu zdjęcia z samymi zwłokami, po chwili do szkoły przyjedzie policja. Każdy uczeń trzymający telefon i będący świadkiem morderstwa, wykona tej sytuacji zdjęcie i wyśle je na policję, ale z podwójnie mniejszą szybkością niż „natywni” fonoholicy. Niebezpieczny Uczeń niebezpieczny widząc mordującą Ayano podbiegnie do niej i spryska ją gazem pieprzowym, powodując natychmiastowe złe zakończenie. Gdy odkryje same zwłoki to pobiegnie po swojego nauczyciela by go o tym powiadomić. Kruchy Uczeń kruchy widząc mordująca Ayano zacznie błagać ją o litość i przyrzeknie, że nikomu nie powie o ujrzanej zbrodni. Potem ruszy do ucieczki a po opuszczeniu szkoły zadzwoni na policję. Na widok samych zwłok zachowa się podobnie czyli również ucieknie ze szkoły i wezwie policję. Niszczenie dowodów zbrodni thumb|right|200px|Wrzucanie ciała do [[pieca.]]thumb|right|200px|Wycieranie krwi. *Pierwszą rzeczą, jaką należy zrobić, to pozbycie się ciała oraz broni. Przytrzymaj (klawiatura) przy ciele, aby je zaciągnąć w kierunku pieca, rębaka czy miejsca do zakopania zwłok. Gdy Ayano posiada drugą rangę wychowania fizycznego, będzie mogła podnosić zwłoki. Aby wrzucić ciało czy inne dowody zbrodni do pieca należy przy nim przytrzymać klawisz (klawiatura), aby zrzucić ciało do spalarni. W aktualizacji 15 luty 2016 dodatkowo musimy także pozbyć się wszystkich części ciała, jeśli pocięliśmy martwego ucznia piłą. Następnie należy wyrzucić broń włączając ekwipunek, biorąc "narzędzie zbrodni" do ręki i wyrzucając je używając (klawiatura). *Następnie należy zmyć krew z ciała głównej bohaterki, przebrać ją w coś innego, bądź zostawić ją nago i wyrzucić brudny mundurek do pieca. Zmycie krwi oraz przebranie się odbywa się w szatni położonej po wschodniej części szkoły. *Jeśli miało się na sobie rękawiczki, bądź maskę, należy je zdjąć i wrzucić do pieca. *W tym momencie gracz powinien aktywować piec, usuwając przy tym dowody. *Następnym krokiem jest wytarcie krwi mopem. Wiadro, mop i umywalka znajdują się w każdej damskiej łazience oraz na dachu. Należy wziąć mop i wycierać krew przytrzymując klawisz (klawiatura). Po pewnym czasie czyszczenia mop robi się cały zakrwawiony co skutkuje tym, że nie możemy nim dalej zmywać krwi. Aby dalej móc nim czyścić, należy napełnić miskę wodą i opłukać w niej mop. Woda także przybiera krwawy kolor, więc też trzeba ją wymieniać. Jeśli gracz należy do klubu naukowego może do tego użyć także robota. Jeśli nie jesteśmy pewni, czy wytarliśmy całą krew, możemy użyć zmysłu Yandere przytrzymując lewy . Aby uniknąć zmywania krwi, należy na zwłokach użyć palnika. *Ostatnim krokiem jest odbudowanie swojej psychiki poprzez maniakalny śmiech, miauczenie (jeśli mamy na sobie kocie uszka), stanie obok Senpai'a albo oglądanie jego zdjęć. Niedostosowanie się do czyszczenia Jeśli Yandere-chan nie zakończy wszystkich kroków czyszczenia po zabójstwach i pójdzie do domu, wiele rzeczy może się zdarzyć: *Jeśli uczeń z osobowością samotnika nakryje Yandere-chan na morderstwie lub znajdzie ciało i pobiegnie na policję, a graczowi nie uda się zlikwidować dowodów popełnionego czynu, bohaterka trafi do więzienia, co skutkuje końcem gry. *Jeśli policja nie będzie miała dowodów na to, że Yandere kogoś zabiła, nie aresztują jej, ale dziewczyna będzie miała koszmar o tym, że straciła swojego Senpai'a. *Jeśli student z osobowością pupilka nauczyciela zobaczy, jak kogoś mordujemy, albo znajdzie ciało i pobiegnie do swojej ulubionej nauczycielki, a my przed jej przyjściem usuniemy wszystkie dowody, oprócz ciała, to zadzwoni ona na policję i będzie strzegła ofiary, a policja nie będzie mogła znaleźć dowodów na to, że to Yandere jest mordercą. *Jeśli nie usuniemy dowodów zbrodni, nauczyciel powie policjantom kogo podejrzewa o zabójstwo lub sami policjanci znajdą dowody i trafimy do więzienia. *Jeśli przejdziemy obok nauczycielki strzegącej zamordowanego studenta we krwi/z bronią w ręku/w stanie widocznej psychozy, to zrozumie ona, że to Yandere-chan jest mordercą i zacznie ją ścigać. Skutkuje to końcem gry. *Jeśli żaden uczeń nie zauważy ciała w ciągu dnia, zrobi to nauczyciel pod koniec dnia, gdy będzie wracał do domu. Gdy nie usuniemy wszystkich dowodów morderstwa, nauczycielka zadzwoni na policję i Yandere-chan trafi do więzienia. Cytaty Ciekawostki *Kiedyś zabicie Senpai'a było niemożliwe. Obecnie można to zrobić przy pomocy wielu Easter Egg'ów, takich jak na przykład „Cirno Mode”, „Bad Time Mode” lub „Ebola Mode”. en:Homicide es:Homicidio fr:Meurtre id:Pembunuhan pt-br:Assassinato ru:Убийство zh-tw:謀殺 Kategoria:Mechanika Gry Kategoria:Sposoby pozbycia się konkurencji